um fim ou um começo?
by felipo
Summary: [ONESHOT]uma garota de cabelos rosa volta. mas não como Kouta queria. será que ele superar o seu amor por Lucy? KoutaYuka postem reviews please


Elfen Lied

Fechando o final

Kouta observa um vulto no portão de sua casa. Logo depois o vulto cai e ele houve o barulho de um corpo caindo. Ele corre até a porta e acha, caída Nyu.

Flashback on

Lucy enfrenta o exército da organização. São 100 homens contra uma diclonius, mesmo assim Ela leva apenas um tiro no chifre e cambaleia até a beira da ponte. De lá cai. a organização supõe que Lucy está morta e para de procurá-la

Uns dias depois ela acorda com uma arma apontada na cabeça. O assassino a havia encontrado.

Assassino, com toda a raiva guardada desde aquele dia: agora eu te mato filha da puta.

Nyu responde perplexa: Nyu

O assassino toma um ar e fala desapontado: você não é quem eu quero. Quando você a vir avise-a que eu estou lhe esperando.

Nyu vai andando até a sua casa cambaleando muito ferida. Quando chega ela não resiste mais e desmaia.

Flashback off

Kouta grita desesperado: Nyu!!!

Ele a abraça. daí percebe que ela está muito ferida e sem ambos os chifres. Ele a carrega no colo e a leva para casa. Yuka que demorou um pouco para vir porque estava do outro lado da casa viu Kouta entrando carregando Nyu. Ela imediatamente mandou Mayu pegar ataduras e remédios.

Depois de terem cuidado de Nyu todos estavam na sala descansando

Yuka, perplexa pelos os últimos acontecimentos não apenas hoje mas nos últimos tempos: Kouta, por que nós não a levamos para um hospital?

Kouta, acuado pela pergunta: é porque os médicos não vão saber tratá-la direito.

Nana, cochichando para Kouta: não se preocupe. Nós podemos nos curar mais rápido que os seres humanos normais. Isso com certeza não a matará. Kouta assente mostrando que entendeu. Isso o deixa mais aliviado

Mais tarde, indo lavar as roupas de Nyu, Kouta acha uma carta no bolso endereçada a ele. Uma carta de Kaede (Kaede é a personalidade humana de Nyu mostrada no mangá). Logo depois de ler a carta ele começa a chorar.

Dois dias depois

Nyu acorda. Quando Kouta volta da universidade e vê Nyu andando ele corre lacrimejando até ela. Ele a abraça forte esperando ouvir algo reconfortante mas só ouve uma palavra: Nyu Kouta Nya.

Kouta congela. Seu coração foi quebrado e transformado em pó. Kouta vai para o seu quarto de cabeça baixa sem dizer uma palavra. Todos ficam perplexos. Yuka tenta falar com ele, mas ele não responde. Kouta se fecha no seu quarto e fica lá.

Mais tarde no mesmo dia, levando o lixo para fora Yuka acha um papel amassado escrito para Kouta.

´´ caro Kouta

Se está lendo esta carta significa que pelo menos o meu corpo chegou até você. Queria me despedir direito como não pude antes. Desde o começo você foi a melhor pessoa que eu conheci. A única que me tratou direito como pessoa, como ser humano. Mas temo que não lhe tratei direito. Por onde eu vou não há caminho de volta. não podemos ficar juntos. Eu só queria dizer _arigatou to aishite'uru._ (obrigado e eu te amo)

Sayonara para sempre

Ps tome conta de Nyu. De certo modo você é o pai dela

ASS: Kaede

Na carta havia sinais de lágrimas. Umas mais antigas, de quando a carta foi escrita e outras mais recentes.

Yuka, com ciúmes mas preocupada: então era essa a namorada dele?

Yuka ficou pensando nisso a semana inteira mas não conseguiu entender como isso se encaixava. Ela só sabia que a depressão de Kouta estava ficando pior. Ele só saia para a universidade (ele é japonês) e para almoçar. Mesmo assim quando saia não falava nada e tinha um ar pesado e triste

Yuka: o que eu posso fazer?

Nessa hora Nyu a abraça por trás forte. Inocente e preocupadada como sempre ela pergunta: Okaa-san Otousan ga está triste? (mamãe, o papai está triste?)

Com esse gesto Yuka sabe o que deve fazer

Yuka toma coragem e entra no quarto escuro de Kouta. Este não reage. Só fica parado no chão.

Yuka, com a voz doce e tenra: posso não entender tudo oque acontece aqui. Mas eu sei que você está triste e que perdeu uma pessoa importante. Mas você precisa se animar. (ela hesita um pouco mas fala) você tem a mim. Sempre estarei aqui para te dar amor e apoio. Ela o beija num beijo longo e gostoso

Se alguém quiser continuar algo daqui, a história de um casal de jovens se beijando num quarto escuro a vontade. Eu não faço hentai e pensamentos pervertidos são por sua conta. Acho amor romântico e sexo entre primos pecado e fiz porque meu primo gosta desse casal

FIM


End file.
